


Leaves

by sportarobbiephan



Series: #Oct2018DrabbleChallenge [6]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Drabble, Early Mornings, Gen, Sneaky Robbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportarobbiephan/pseuds/sportarobbiephan
Summary: Having fun; party of one
Series: #Oct2018DrabbleChallenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1321568
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Leaves

Robbie sneaks out of his lair around one o’clock in the morning. No one in town is awake, and that’s the way he likes it. He drags a rake to the center of the town and begins to collect the leaves from the ground. A smile sits on his face as he marvels at all the wonderful colors he never witnesses through the rest of the year. Carefully, he loads the dried plants into a rather impressive pile. He backs away and drops the rake. Robbie scans the town once more before excitedly making a running jump into the pile.


End file.
